Xaos Entity
Summary goes here! Abilities Possession • Xaos can possess the body of another being. While possessing a being, it has access to all that beings memories and knowledge, and full use of its abilities and skills. Containing the Xaos entity takes its toll on the host body. Over time it will begin to weaken, wither, and eventually die as Xaos consumes its life force, then moves on when the host dies. It is possible for the possession to be ended before the host dies. Should Xaos choose to leave or be driven out by some means, the host regains full control of itself but has no memories of the possession. In any case, Xaos retains all the memories and knowledge of former hosts.. Empathy • Through tactile contact with another individual, Xaos gains an awareness of that individual’s emotions and inner most desires. Dream Walking • Xaos is a master of the dreamscape. He can enter the dreams of others in order to observe, influence, or alter their dream. ::::Other abilities gained from a host body will be listed in the profile section::::. Current Host • Donovan Mathas Donovan has spent his life training to be a magician. He is an expert escape artist, mentalist, and a master of misdirection and sleight of hand. All of these abilities are mundane and the product of skill and hard work. Magic Abilities • Donovan is a mage with exceptional talents in the realm of light and shadow. The following is a list of magical abilities that he is adept in. He is also proficient in the use of traditional sorcery such as the use of magical spells and incantation that are the stock and trade of mages. Illusions • The ability to create false impressions of reality with visual and auditory components. These constructs are manifestations of what exists in the mage’s minds eye. They possess no tactile component and are intangible. Larger and more complex images require more concentration and effort. Although there is no tactile component some illusions can cause hysterical reactions where the victim’s mind perceives it. Example: The illusion of a raging fire that seems so real victims believe they can feel the heat until they have time to process what is going on. Shadow Substance • The mage can take control of shadows making them tangible. The simplest use is as an appendage to manipulate objects. This takes very little concentration and with practice one can become very effective. More complicated uses such as shadow puppets and moving constructs take more concentration. The amount and level of complexity increases the amount of concentration necessary. This power can be used in conjunction with Illusions to give them an underlying tangible core. Shadow Shape • Similar to the shadow substance ability in that it uses shadows to create a tangible inanimate object. Unlike the Substance ability, there is no concentration involved to maintain the object. Instead a small amount of magical energy is imbued into the object which gives it a limited duration of existence. Common uses of this ability are: knives, swords, and walls. The strength and durability of the objects are exactly as the objects they are based because they are manifestation of the mages perceptions of those objects. Abyss Hounds • Requires a blood sacrifice to call a wolf like beast from the realm that exists beyond the shadows. It is bound do the will of the mage that summons it. These beasts can be seen in well lit areas as shimmers of darkness. In lower light conditions they become less visible, and in night time lighting conditions they are virtually invisible. The hounds are banished by sunlight and can be destroyed by intense light shined directly on them. An intensity of more than 2000 lux (halogen hand held spotlight) is necessary to affect them adversely. Five seconds of exposure is necessary and decreases as lux power increases. Shadow Walk • It is a form of travel that is akin to teleportation but not site to site like other such powers. The mage can enter any shadow large enough to fit his body through. He enters an extra dimensional realm, a shared space that exists between all shadows with its own physical laws of reality. It is like a vast expanse of windows and door ways. While there the mage can view and reenter the earth realm freely. Because of this nature, the mage does not need to have knowledge of where he is going. Magical warding in an area can seal the shadows of a location, blocking them off from this realm. From the shadow realm, these shadows appear as sealed, similar to closed windows and doors. In such cases efforts to break through the barrier must be taken. Item Crafting • The creation of an object that has magical abilities, through use of incantation, material components, and magical energies. The more powerful an item’s abilities the more costly and difficult its creation is. Biological Profile Appearance • Xaos is a formless entity with no appearance of his own. Its physical appearance depends on the current host body. This description will be given in the Profile section as it changes over time. • Due to change depending on host. Please see Profile, Avatar, and Sig Plate for current PB. Starting out with Anthony Hopkins (deceased). Current Host PB: Taye Diggs Personal Belongings Personality Xaos is an extremely ancient entity that has endured throughout the ages. He has a genius intellect that is perfect for strategy. The ages have made him patient and methodical. Taking the long view in all things, even in defeat Xaos will eventually have victory. His only goal is to gain power and use it to one end, entropy. Plunging all things into chaos so that they destroy themselves is his overall goal. However, being held imprisoned beyond the veil alone to starve has tainted his genius with madness. The when in possession of a host body, the host’s memories and experiences, will influence Xaos’s personality creating an amalgamation of the two, making his presence incredibly difficult to detect.. History You want to know my history? Let’s see… where to start. Most times they say start at the beginning. Hah! They. You don’t even know who ‘They’ are. How can you possibly understand my beginning? I’ll start at your beginning. When you monkeys first started picking up sticks to bash each others heads in, who do you think gave you the idea? I’ve always been there, nurturing you, inspiring you to take what is yours. Why elevate you to greatness, you ask? So I can watch you fall.” Xaos has existed since before recorded time, moving from host to host, creating hatred, chaos, and destruction. As mankind grew and advanced, so has the influence of Xaos. Across the ages, he has been the hand behind great tragedies, been the architect of the downfall of great civilizations, and brought about the mysterious disappearances of entire cultures. He rampaged throughout history with impunity until the Mayans managed to imprison him beyond the veil that had descended over the world, robbing it of the miraculous. Knowing that the veil would not cover the world forever, the Mayans left warnings for future generations. They set down stories of the Enemy Spirit that was locked away in a prison that would not hold forever. The left behind the calendar marking the day the barrier would fail, in hopes that mankind would be better prepared to combat Xaos. Thousands of years passed. Xaos was trapped, isolated from the chaos that fed him. He starved, growing weaker year after year. Tirelessly he vowed revenge on mankind and nurtured his burning hatred, using it for strength. When the great alignment destroyed the walls of his prison, Xaos reentered a world that knew nothing of the ancient warnings, had forgotten about him, and was a feast waiting to be devoured. Current Host: Donovan Mathas Donovan Mathas was born Nathan James, and lived the early years of his life in an orphanage outside the Las Vegas city limits. During adolescence he repeatedly escaped the orphanage and ran away to the city. One of the people he crossed paths with was a world renowned magician, Victor Mathas, who was so impressed with the young man’s natural drive to escape authority, that he called in a number of favors to become the child’s legal guardian. Nathan’s name was legally changed to Donovan Mathas, and Victor began passing his life’s work on to his new son. Donovan spent his childhood and young adult years under the watchful eye of a master magician, training his mind and body to perform the extraordinary feats that passed for magic in the preshift world of men. His mentor father was extremely proud of his son’s growing skill as an escape artist, mentalist, and magician. Victor Mathas already a well known and respected magician was confident that his son would surpass his skill and fame. That unfortunately would never happen. The great unveiling of 2013 returned real magic to the world and ended careers. Magicians that captivated the world were condemned to performing lunch time shows in Las Vegas lounges for anyone who would watch, just to make ends meet. Loosing the hope of a career and world fame was not the only changed Donovan was forced to endure. Unlike other magicians who were untouched by the shift, an unseen world opened up for Donovan. He was born a mage and hated himself for it. He spent his life working hard so that people could believe in what didn’t exist, and now it was a reality. He was a part of the thing that stole his father’s life and dreams. He could peer into the shadows and see what lay in the darkness that others could not. He saw the power that lay there, waiting to draw him in and it terrified him. Donovan chose conceal what he was, continue has his father’s apprentice. A life of obscurity was better than becoming a part of the thing his father hated. Donovan turned to recreational drug use to deal with his troubled conscience. His use of Nirvana was how the Xaos entity became aware of his existence. Xaos studied the young man’s mind through his dreams and learned that he feared his own power and use that to take him as a host. Even though his host had no experience using magic, Xaos’s past experience with magic using hosts allows him to make proper use of his host’s wasted potential. Time Line Dec. 2, 2013Hell's Chance in a Snowball Xaos defies the rules and brings violence to the happy town inside the snowglobe without the use of powers or committing the violence himself. (Complete) Dec 11, 2013I'd Like to Make an Appt. Xaos approaches Jaws with the deal of a lifetime. Nirvana, a new designer drug, that will take the world by storm, and Jaws is the first to be offered the chance to make history. (Complete) Mar 12, 2014A New Deal Having been impressed by Jaws more than any other druglord, Xaos returns to renegotiate his business relationship. Intending to make him a full partner in the Nirvana trade and the only distributor of the drug, Xaos finds Jaws missing, and encounters Mary Jane who is also looking for Jaws. (Ongoing) Trivia Allies Enemies Category:Characters Category:Factionless Category:Possessed